Enzo
|placement = 3rd (Second Runner-Up)|teams = Peleus, Bellerophon 2.0, Peleus 3.0|relics = Hades}} Enzo was a contestant on Greece. Enzo started off badly, not talking to anyone. He only talked to Alex R. prior to the game really starting on the premiere, along with Ally. Fortunately for him, his tribe avoided elimination for the first three episodes. Then, the tribe swap came along. Enzo was put on the same tribe as Alex R., his closest ally at the time, and Ali, who was also on Peleus. The three formed an alliance (which Enzo unofficially named The Boondocks), and they sent home Alex C. and DF back-to-back, now relying on another swap. Instead, the tribes got absorbed from three to two, and Bellerophon was no more. Enzo's luck ran out, as Ali and Alex R. ended up being put on the other tribe, Meleager, while Enzo was stuck on Peleus. However, Julia approached him, seeing him as an asset, as her ally, Colin, was also not on her tribe, but out for good. They made an alliance deal, and Enzo got Ally on board, too. Julia went off to get Felix on with it, and it was set, with Jaylen and Aren on the outs. Meleager was able to win the next two immunity challenges, and Peleus sent home Nick and Alex R., Enzo's ally. But Enzo's luck came back when the merge set sail. There were two sides during the merge, and Enzo was mostly with Felix, Julia, and Ally, along with Jaylen and Aren later joining in temporarily. He ended up being on the outs on the first vote, as he voted Eva, the apparent target, when in reality it was Jay, who also voted back at him. With one elimination down, Enzo was told Eva was targetting him. And so, Eva was voted off 5-2. The final eight came around, and this is where the shit began. Ally told Enzo and the rest of the alliance to vote Aren, and Ally later revealed the plan to Aren, making Aren go after Enzo. Julia and Enzo, however, quickly found out this was all Ally's doing. Eventually, everyone settled to go after Ali on the vote, and he was voted out with all eight votes thanks to Jaylen's vote steal. The shit continued, with Enzo now being in the middle for good. He went with the majority again, and Aren was finally voted out, despite the alliance originally wanting Julia out. And just when Enzo could sit back, the next shit came. With Julia immune in the final 6, it was supposed to be Kevin going home after Julia talked to Enzo, saying that he needed to vote off Ally's numbers since she was running the game. But, Enzo was like "no shit, Sherlock." However, Enzo then got caught in a big relic play, the biggest highlight of the season. So he ended up betraying Julia, voting out one of her new numbers, Jaylen. Julia and Enzo got into a small fight, and eventually made up after Enzo promised to finally get Ally out for having the best chance of winning, along with Julia, who was okay with getting voted off. And Ally & Julia got voted off back-to-back, leaving the final 3, and Enzo in tears as his two closest allies were out of the game. But also proud that he somehow won the final immunity challenge. The final Council came, and Enzo had a better social game out of the two, but was deemed a floater. At this point, he knew it was him versus Felix, as Kevin was doing terrible at his jury management. Eventually, Felix was seen as more of a loyal player and won the game 5-2-0, with Enzo receiving 0 votes. Because of some of his confessionals and slight awkwardness throughout the game, he was liked by the hosts. Except Shea after Enzo called Julia's drawing of Linus an abomination. Enzo was also close to Linus throughout the game, as he was his only supporter. Post-Pantheon * Enzo remained good friends with Julia, Felix, and Linus. Unfortunately, he doesn't like the fact that Linus "broke up" with him for Lexi, Survivor: Mauritius contestant. * Enzo also got into some controversy after voicing his opinion on nonbinaries. The shit is all in the past, and Enzo is now clean. Ironically enough, Linus was on his side (saying he was not as guilty as he was claimed to be), but this was before the "break-up." Enzo later apologized for what he said.. twice. * Enzo revealed that he was, in fact, black (it's actually a black-and-white mix). He just stole the white manga from someone. Trivia * At age 12, he was the youngest contestant on Greece and currently the youngest overall. * Enzo won Character of the Season for Greece.